To All the Broken Stars
by Ripple237
Summary: "To all the broken stars, that they may be set free, and fly towards what lies beyond." A series of one-shots about the victors in my stories. I think I need 42 victors. SYOC (your character will be used later in my stories.) SYOC.
1. Victor: 76th and Intro

**HELLO AND WELCOME. Now for an explanation. If you are new to my stories this is connected to** _ **And the Blossoms Turned Red.**_ **This is a story including all the victors. Ranging from the 76th-124** **th** **.**

 **76th victors POV down below. But read the rules and stuff first.**

 **So that being said I need a lot of victors. Yes it's a SYOC. The reason I'm doing this now is so I have plenty of time for you people to give me victors. This way, if you are ever bored and trying to procrastinate... SUBMIT A VICTOR. So if you get a victor in, not only will they get a special chapter. They also will be featured in my stories. Some might even become important main characters…so SUBMIT.**

 **Now for the nasty rules and such.**

 **There is no limit to which you can submit.**

 **The victors of the following Games I have already created:**

 **76** **th**

 **80** **th**

 **87** **th**

 **93** **rd**

 **114** **th**

 **121** **st**

 **124** **th**

 **125** **th** **(YES there will be a chapter including the victor of ATBTR)**

 **I have already all the district 7 victors.**

 **121** **st** **and 124** **th** **were both won by District 1**

* * *

 **Now, here's something about the victors. They won for a reason. They aren't perfect people. MAKE THEM STAND OUT. Make them with as much care as you would be making a tribute that won a syot. That being said, some tributes do win by chance, and don't stand out and fade away… so there will be tributes like that.**

 **The majority of victors will be people from 1, 2, and 4. As haymitch says, they win it almost every year.**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT: I know people love submitting girls, but the victors can't all be girls. Sorry. IF too many girls are submitted I won't be able to accept them. Same goes for if there is too many guys.**

 **There are other victors than careers, but if you submit, make sure to submit a career and then someone else.**

 **Don't make them copies of cannon victors. That's no fun.**

 **DO NOT RESURECT YOUR DEAD TRIBUTES FOR THIS STORY OR PUT ALIVE TRIBUTES IN HERE. CHARACTERS SHOULD NOT CROSS STORIES.**

 **Ok I think I didn't miss anything… so the form will be up in my profile. If you don't see it right away, most likely I'm editing it.**

 **So now since there will be exactly 50 chapters. Here is the Victor of the 76** **th** **Games. This chapter really steps a little over the line of T, but just a little. It's pushing it though. Other chapters wont be like this.**

* * *

 **WARNING: this chapter is extremely disturbing. If you don't think you can handle it then don't read it. It's not sex related but it is violent. It's not as bad as you might think actually.**

* * *

 **Games: 76** **th**

 **Victor: Marlene Grove, 8 years old, female, District 5**

 **Arena: Since this was right after the second rebellion the Capitol sent 96 people in from ages 5-25. The arena was the deadliest the Capitol had ever constructed. It was a huge, multi-landscape arena with 4 Cornucopias. The mutts ranged from harmless to things that would eat 6 people at once, slowly digesting them in acid.**

* * *

All is quiet now. No more screaming. I walk along shoreline, letting the blood lap against my bare feet. I walk to the center of the small island. The island is made of all the people who passed away. Their bones are my walkway. Around the island is a lake of blood and three waterfalls of it. A sum of 95 people's blood system. I crunch my way to the very top and survey the area. Daddy wanted to save me, so he came in with me. He fought to protect me. I miss Daddy. I'm probably standing on him right now. He was here to the very end. There were 4 of us. One boy slipped in blood and got eaten by fire ants. It lasted a week before the other boy caught up with us. He killed daddy, and then a volcano went boom and killed him. I hid in the underground blood river with the blood spiders and giants. Now they are all gone. And then there's me. I go down to the edge of the water. Things move around inside it, but I just pick up two skulls.

"Say there Mr. Bones, would you like a cup of tea? You do? Here I'll go some."

All of Panem watched in horror as Marlene had a tea party with two skulls, shoulders for cups, and blood for tea.

 **So that wasn't as bad as I originally made it. Make sure to submit! It will be fun!**

 **Did you like Marlene?**

 **What did you think of that arena and the twist?**

 **Too messed up or naw? I trying to decide.**


	2. Victor: 77th

**Welcome to the second chapter of this one shot. This is chroniclogcoly after the chapter but most wont be like that as It's unfair to people to wait for their character.. also as an update I created a D11 female victor in the latest chapter of my syot so keep that in mind!**

 **Games: 77** **th**

 **Victor: Derryck Jackson, male, 17, D2**

 **Arena: Fire Wasteland**

* * *

I tried so hard to win, but it only ended this way. I failed my mother. I failed her. I volunteered to save her from sickness, and now we are both going to die. Lava churns all around me, mixing with my blood.

I groan. The boy from 1 and my district partner are left. I can see fighting in the distance but I can't make anything out clearly. They left me, thinking I would die from my wound or roll into lava. They are right. I'm not going to win. The boom of the cannon startles me. I almost roll into the firery lava next to me.

It's only a matter of time before whoever is left to come over and kill me. I wait and wait and wait. Has the person forgotten me? Why haven't I died yet? I miss Medusa. That fire skeleton just devoured her. I failed her too. I just want to die. I'm ready to die.

 _Boom_

I gasp thinking that it's my cannon, but I still see all around me. The faces project in the sky, and I'm not one of them. I won. I survived the Hunger Games. I close my eyes and laugh, coughing up blood.

 **Thanks to FlawlessCatastrophe for this victor! Stay tuned, and if you are new, SUBMIT.**

 **P.S yes it was short, but that's a one-shot. Some will be longer if you like longer**


	3. Victor: 78th

**Ok it has been a long a time and I'm really sorry. I've been plugging away at my syot so I can get to the Games lol. Once the Games start I will turn most of my attention to this. If I get submssions. So I decided to go in order, because going out of order is blah. So I'm sorry if your tribute wins one really far down in numbers. You can either keep it or change it. In order to keep going in order, I will only be** _ **accepting victors 79-90**_ **. Some of those spots have been taken by my victors, but it doesn't really matter because the number of the games is interchangeable. Ok, lets get into our next victor. UPDATE: OMFG I FORGOT LINE BREAKS LMFAO. They are there now lol.**

 **Games: 78** **th**

 **Victor: Cooper Ports, Male, 15, D6**

 **Arena: A mountainous village, covered in snow. Mutts include, Yetis, evil penguins that love intestines, cute little dog things that eat your neck, and snowmen that will never stop until they kill you. Basically this arena is amazing.**

* * *

The sharpness of the cold air chills my lungs at I breathe in, confused in what to do. The girl from district 2 stands on the ground. I hold back the tears. This girl was my ally, my friend. But if I want to win, I have to kill her now. I angle the arrow, each movement rusty and painful. I aim the bow at her head from the tree I'm hiding in. She turns and looks at me. She knows. My heart ticks like a time bomb.

"It was worth the time I spent with you." She says just as I let the arrow fly straight through her skull. I fall out of the tree. I hold her head in my hands, my tears freezing on her cold face.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry onto her shoulder. She's my fourth kill. I'm sure the Capitol is really eating this up, especially just after the boy from 7's death. Now it's just me and the girl from 1.

I trudge toward the cornucopia in the center of the winter village. I see a small figure as I get closer. It's her. She knows this ends where it began. We just stare at each other form either side of the Center. She draws 2 spears that she threw instantly. Streaks of sliver flew towards me. I moved quickly to the right, but a searing pain in my left side informs me that her second one hit. I stumble, and another streak of silver flies. I fall backward in what seems like slow motion, as the spear grazes my nose. I fall on my back. If I'm lucky, she will think I am beheaded. She falls for it and approaches, but probably wonders why my cannon hasn't gone off. I can't let her think for too long so I roll into a kneeling position and fire an arrow in the leg and stomach. I approach, and stab her with the spear. I then don't really think about what I'm doing, and behead her, and hold it up like a trophy. I've won.

* * *

Everything has fallen apart. My 10 year old sister, and cousin are both dead because of me. I refused the President, and they paid the price. The tributes from the arena swirl around me, reminding me of all the death I've caused. Everything is my fault. This place called Panem is a wicked one.

 **Yay. I hope I made it long enough. If his creator wants more please tell me so I can deliver. Because unlike syot, I can afford to edit stuff lol. Cooper will be featured as a mentor since District 6 barely wins… Look for him in the next chapter of The 125** **th** **Hunger Games: And the Blossoms Turned Red.**

 **PS. wow it looks a lot shorter now. Please if want longer, tell me so I can.**


End file.
